Did You Forget Something?
by Mel D
Summary: A bang to the head turns 2 people's worlds upside down. Bella/Scout.... 2/19/02: finally added 2 new chapters! Please R&R!
1. Ouch

Title: Did You Forget Something?  
  
Author: Mel D.  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive  
  
Disclaimer: These two soulmates don't belong to me, because if they did, Young Americans   
would be in its 3rd season and the name of the show would be changed to   
"Bella & Scout's World" so basically i borrowed them, and promise to give'em back.  
  
Pairing:Doesnt take a whiz-kid to figure this one out...B/S  
  
Summary: A bang to the head turns 2 people's worlds upside down.  
  
Rated:PG..for now, until my "sexified" mind kicks in later one.  
  
Spoilers:Well you must know that....SPOILERS:  
Bella and Scout are supposively bro and sis.  
Jake is a girl. (it comes into play later on)  
Will and Scout works at Friendly's (ok so i just threw this in to make it a nice 1,2,3)  
  
Feedback: Yes, yes, yes i'd love to hear your thoughts!! But since i cant exactly "hear" them   
drop me an email so i can "read them"  
  
  
Did You Forget Something?  
  
  
Bella sat by herself in a boothe at the nearby Friendly's and sipped her coke slowly every   
few mintues thinking of one thing only, Scout. Lately that's all she could think about, Scout   
Calhoun, the one guy she said she could've seen herself with for the rest of her life. She   
thought of the day or so they were together and how they'd flirt with one another constantaly  
before that. Taking another sip of her coke she left a dollar and got up and headed towards the  
door, just as she went to open it she felt an intense hard sting on her forehead, before she   
knew it she'd blacked out.  
  
Fuzzy features began to clear and make out the image of two big blue eyes, then a nose and   
a sensual pair of lips, at first Bella thought she was dreaming but then finally opening her   
eyes all the way realized she was looking directly up at Scout.  
  
"Bella, yes, finally you're awake, how are you feeling," he said in a low relieved tone.  
  
"Scout?" she asked still in a daze.  
  
"That's my name, you do remember me right," he asked smiling slightly.  
  
"Scout Krudski?" she asked rubbing her head in a daze. His eyes widened as the last name   
out of her mouth echoed throughout his brain. *what the hell am i gonna say??* he thought.  
  
  
  
"Scout relax, i was just kidding," Bella said picking herself up from the bed and looked  
around as she sat up and realized she was in Scout's dorm room.   
  
"Jesus, Bella you had me there for a second," he said breathing a sigh of relief, "so how's  
the head?"  
  
"Take a wild guess," she said smiling but obviously still in pain. "So are you gonna tell me  
who was responsible for this injury or do I have to guess?"  
  
"Actually," he started, clearing his throat. "It was me, i was coming in to start my shift and  
was in a bit of a hurry and didn't see you coming out before i pushed the door open."  
  
"Oh," she said in a blunt tone trying to stand up before losing her balance and plopping back  
down onto the bed.  
  
"Whoaa there i dont think standing is the best thing to do right now." he said shaking his head.  
  
"Scout, i have to get back to the gas station, i only stopped into Friendly's on a break, my  
shift doesn't end until 7:00pm and its only 6:00pm." she said stressfully.  
  
"Bella, don't worry we'll just call your dad and explain to him what happened."  
  
"Yeah ok Scout how about you call, i mean how would it sound if you called and were like oh hi  
Mr. Banks it's me Scout, i hit Bella in the head when i was rushing through a door and now  
she's in my dorm room, with me, laying on my bed... and we're allll alone." she finished  
emphasizing her last few words.  
  
"That's real funny Bella," he said slighting nudging her in the arm.  
  
"Well i mean you know how my dad is with you, ever since..." she paused.  
  
"Ever since he told me we were related, it's ok Bella you can say it." he said sighing.  
  
"I know, its just..weird sometimes you know?" she looked over at him and then down at the floor.  
  
"I understand, so can i get you some ice for your head?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Scout, i told you i have to get going...owww," she squeaked as she ran her fingers over her  
forehead and hitting the now black and blue swelled up bump.  
  
"I'll take the "oww" as a yes to you staying here?" he said laughing.  
  
"Yes, i suddenly have reconsider," she said laying back down on her back.  
  
"Ok then, just let me give Will a call at Friendly's," Scout said reaching in his shorts for  
his cell phone.  
  
"For what?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well first off for pulling a double shift by taking mine, and also to make up some excuse  
about why you aren't back from your break yet," he continued as he dialed the number. He  
strolled out of the dorm room, just as Will picked up. Bella was unable to hear anything  
he said except for a "you're the best" and "thanks" as he began to stroll back in.  
"Will's got it taken care of." he said snapping the phone closed.  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling warmly up at him.  
  
"No prob," he smiled back.  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. When You're Cold....I'll Be There

**A/N: I know this chapter seems really short by i just wanted to write an intense theme to   
it and then have it end, instead of diving right into something else...so enjoy!**  
  
  
  
After two bags of chips, a rented movie and about four trips to the the bathroom   
eight o' clock came. Scout rolled off his small couch and walked over to his bed where Bella   
was still fast asleep, he watched her as she slept, fansinated by all the creases and   
impressions on her face as she drifted further into dream land. He felt in his heart that any   
person good or bad looked the most innocent while they slept dreaming of things they couldn't   
possible have when faced with harsh reality. He sat down on the dresser top next to his bed to   
get a better view of her face. He decided at that moment that she was his favorite person in   
the whole world to watch sleep. He slipped off the dresser and back to his feet, leaning down   
and moving closer to her face to feel her breathing in and out. Then, staring into her closed   
eyes he tilted up her chin slighty and kissed her gentley on her lips as she stayed in a deep  
sleep. As he pulled away a hand emerged from out of the pale grey blanket and cupped his   
left cheek.  
  
"Scout?" her sleepless voice mummered.  
  
"Yeah..." he whispered. Nothing else was said, he watched for another response after what was  
for him a very emotional kiss, but all he got was another slight mumble and then her back, now  
facing him as she rolled over and curled her body into a ball. He reached over and pulled  
the blanket further over her to keep her from being cold and with his bottom lip quierving he  
turned back and again headed for his couch.   
  
  
At around ten, Scout woke slightly from his couch to find his distorted tv still on and at a  
low volume. He switched it off still half asleep and got up. Almost losing his balance from  
slipping on his chip bag in the darkness he managed to make it over to his bed. Slipping out  
of his shirt he got in and almost instantly fell back to sleep.  
  



	3. Who Gets Up This Early Anyway?!

Bright and early at 7am Will pulled into Friendly's on his bike. His boss Chris told him that  
he was going to be getting some new tables and chairs in and needed help getting them  
moved into the restaurant. Will entered to find his boss on the phone with a very disgusted  
look on his face.   
  
"Yes...no no, that's fine, alright then, bye."  
  
"Chris what happened?" Will asked curiously. Chris hung up with phone and balled up his fist  
lightly bringing it down onto the counter.  
  
"That was Chairmen's Furniture, our order was idiotically delivered to the Friendly's across  
town, so while they're being refurnished with new tables and chairs we are stuck waiting   
another week before they can get our order out to us."  
  
"Awww man, i'm sorry" Will said scracthing his chest over his brick red shirt.  
  
"Not your fault, now go on and get back to the dorm...you don't come in until this afertnoon  
and you look like you need some more sleep after the double you pulled last night." his boss  
finished reminded Will of that heavy sleepy feeling invading his eyes.  
  
"Whatever you say boss, your wish is my command," he joked in a decent fake british tone.  
He smiled lightly at Chris and proceeded out and back to his dorm on his bike. **Maybe Scout  
will be up, i think i'll stop and get some coffee for us* he thought. As he rode he spotted   
"Quick Stop" gas station. He stopped and leaned his bike against one of the pumps and went in.  
The sound of Nick Drake's "Pink Moon" lightly fluttered through the speakers as he entered.  
His scent picked up the delicious smell of fresh vanilla coffee beans as he made his way over  
to the machine and poured some into two cups, sealing them with lids.  
  
"Will?" At his name he turned around to find Jake.  
  
"Hey what brings out of the dorms so early," she asked smiling.  
  
"My boss, we had some new tables and chairs to move into Friendly's but unfortunately our  
order got mixed up with someone elses."  
  
"Oh, you sure you don't wanna changed that unfortunately to fortunately," she said giving  
him a sly glance.  
  
"Actually i think i just might, i am beat," he yawned as he reached for his wallet to pay  
for the coffee. It wasn't there.  
  
"Will something wrong?"  
  
"No its fine.." his voice trailed as he dug into his other pocket to see if he had misplaced  
it there. "Great another fine detail to add to this morning," he mumbled.  
  
"What is it?," Jake asked.  
  
"My wallet, i think i left it at the dorm earlier," he said rubbing his freckled nose.  
  
"Ahh not a prob, these are on me," she smiled pulling her bearly pink wallet from her   
tight fitted jeans.  
  
"Jake you don't have/"  
  
"I insist, just tell Scout that these were compliments of Ms Jakequline Pratt."  
  
"Will do, thanks Jake," he grinned grabbing some napkins and heading out. He placed the coffees  
into the basket attached to his handlebars, got on and was on his way. He thought curiously  
about where his wallet might be and decided to try retracing his steps from the night before  
in his head. **Ok, I left work, rode back to the dorms...wait a second** Will was reminded  
of a slight detail from the night before that had absolutely nothing to do with his wallet.  
He remembered entering his dorm room, and seeing a little more then Scout himself sleeping  
in Scout's bed. He knew who it was but decided not to give himself a headache at this early  
hour trying to figure out how to bring it up to Scout later on. Instead he swirled his bike  
around and headed for home, he knew his father had gone off to work so he'd only be left to  
see his mom...she would appreciate him stopping by, and the coffee.  
  
  
The morning sun crept through the dorm's small window and shined directly onto Scout's face,  
complimenting his profile nicely. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around what he believed  
to be a bundle of blankets, but in a forgetful laspe of memory he realized that...blankets  
don't move.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Wrong Impression vs. Home Team Advantage

**A/N: Alrighty kids, we're getting into some strong words and scenes so i'm boosting to an R rating. But please continue reading :)**  
  
"Wrong Impression vs. Home Team Advantage"  
  
Scout's eyes opened slowly shifting from his grey blanket to the long blonde hair drapped over it lightly gracing his chin. He then remembered....Bella. He pulled back some and heard her yawn from the other side of the bed, he had to make his escape but it was too late, his body wasn't even sitting up before she turned over coming directly face to face with him.  
  
"Scout?" she asked shockingly.  
  
"I can explain..." he quickly mouthed.  
  
"Ok well you better start within the next mila second.." she continued sitting up.  
  
"Bella keep your voice down it's only 8 and i do have neighbors...technically," he shyly looked down "what do you want me to say?" he finished.  
  
"For starters, why am i in YOUR bed with YOU?"  
  
"Bella nothing happened here, after you decided to stay here for a while yesterday, you fell asleep, me being the nice guy i am let you sleep in my bed, i crashed on my couch woke up in the middle of the night and got in my bed..forgetting you were still here." he breathed hard scracthing his chest. Bella felt a wave of stupidity come over her as she looked unnoticably at him, secretly admiring his excellent abs.  
  
"I'm, i-i- sorry." she blurted getting up and putting on her shoes.  
  
"It's o/ where are you going in such a hurry," his face creased with question.  
  
"I have to go Scout, its Saturday so we won't open until noon which means my dad is probably still asleep and when he gets up he'll think i was home all night, bye...thanks too" she waved a smiled shutting his door.  
  
"But Bel/" he stopped in mid sentence when he heard her footsteps on the stairs leaving. He wanted to tell her she was welcomed back whenever she wanted and that he'd never try to do anything like take advantage of her. He needed her to know these things, but she left leaving everything just...well, unresolved. 


	5. Doubtfully True

"Doubtfully True"  
  
Scout took a cold shower after she left, running the soap over his chest and down by his inner thigh, he felt himself harden, but did not satisfy his aching need for he knew the object of his desire was untouchable, he put his soap back up on the rack and turned the knobs bringing the water to a screeching halt, stepping out droplets ran down his stomache before he grabbed his towel to dry off. Shaking his head he threw the towel around his body.  
  
"She's my sister.." he muttered over and over as he exited the bathroom. Dressing quickly he got his cell phone out and dialed her number. "I better wait another 15 mintues," he said out loud. He walked over to his portable coffee pot, added some beans and hit the brew button. Just as he sat back down, running his fingers through his still damp hair, his door opened.  
  
"Hey Scout."  
  
"Hey Krudski."  
  
"Where were you this morning?"  
  
"Headed off to help Chris but our delivery got screwed up," Will said taking a seat next to his friend. Scout opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but hesitated, getting up on his feet he went back to the now brewed coffee.  
  
"Want some?" he asked coughing a little.  
  
"No thanks, i'm good, i had some before," Will smiled and then a look of concern entered his face. "Scout, you looked like you wanted to say something...whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." he tried to say happily but it was unconvincing.  
  
"Scout you do know i saw her...." he trailed.  
  
"Saw who," Scout said innocently, he wasn't doing a very good job of keeping a poker face.  
  
"Who do you think Scout? Bella, last I checked you two weren't suppose to be having all night slumber parties." he finished extending his arm to point out Scout's bed on the other side of the room.  
  
"It's not like that Will," Scout said angrily.  
  
"What's it like Will? Look, this is getting ridiculous, at the drop of her name your face lights up like a fucking Christmas tree. She's your sister man, and if you really loved her you'd lay off and stop trying to pursue a fantasy of yours thats never going to come true. And that's all it is, it's a fantasy, a warped image in your head of something you dream of but in reality know you could never have." Will stopped looking at Scout he slowly ducked his head between his legs and sobbed a bit, Will got up and kneeled next to his roomate rubbing his back. "I'm sorry Scout, I didn't mean to get you this upset, but i had to bring the truth out to you somehow and that's all i could think of." he sighed. Scout lifted his head and wiped his reddish eyes.   
  
"I didn't do anything with her Will, i forgot she was there and i laid down and fell asleep in pure innocence so all your ranting is really not necassary! Why should you care anyway Will, whats it your problem that i have this desired attraction towards her that gets me through the day!" he punched the sofa arm before getting up to leave.  
  
"She's my best friend Scout, you expect me not to care? I've known her a hell of alot longer than you and i know how her heart works...if you keep pushing this so called innocent desire with her she's gonna shut down and shut you out...don't say i didn't warn you," Will's face was flushed from yelling as he walked over standing directly across from Scout an inch from his nose, staring into his eyes. "Maybe I'm the one that should go," he lowered his tone and walked out slamming the door leaving Scout facing the short distance to his bed, where he then went and began to sob into his hands again. Just then his cell rang, he hit the talk button and cleared his throat.   
  
"Hello?" he said in a still scratchy voice tone.  
  
"Hey you," she replied cheerfully. 


	6. My Invitation

"My Invitation"  
  
"Hi, you get home ok" he said trying to sound enthaused.  
  
"Yeah, my dad's still asleep" she said reaching into her cupboard for the Raisin Bran box. "So I have to go in at noon today but i get off early, and I figured since you did go through so much trouble letting me crash at your place..." she was interrupted.  
  
"No trouble at all," his face began to light up all over again. **Will was right about that one thing** he thought, looking at the reflection of the glass lamp on his dresser, noticing his glow.  
  
"Well either way, i wanna thank you so i had this idea...you wanna go for dinner tonight, my treat?" she asked curiously.  
  
"How about my treat?" he replied as a smile curved his lips.  
  
"Ah Ah Ah, see Scout you already treated me, my injury i mean..and i already KNOW you have money so just humor me." she finished pouring the milk into her bowl.  
  
"Alright, your treat, but i get to pick the place," he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Deal, i'll call you later, i think i just heard my dad step outta bed," she said quickly.  
  
"Ok, later then...bye Bella."  
  
"Bye Scout." He clicked his phone closed and got up. Thoughts raced through his head about the night ahead, the restaurant he would pick, what he would wear and what she would wear. His thoughts then hit a harsh stop, remembering that he shouldn't be expecting anything from this. After all, it was just dinner...right? At this point he reallly didn't care, he wanted this evening to be perfect just to give into the hopes that maybe something would happen between them. Scout glanced at his black digital watch, which read "10:30am" and then proceeded out of his dorm room to go scout (pun intended) out the restaurant for the evening ahead. He was lucky, his dad had decided to pay for half for a car and Scout had finally saved enough to continue putting down payments. He russeled with his keys and hit the small alarm box off before getting in his forest green Jeep, closing the door behind him he powered up the engine and began driving, he rode down the small Rawley path and turned onto the main road. The sun beamed in his eyes a bit so he pulled down his visor glancing from side to side at all the passing diners and stores. Reaching the end of the main road he turned off onto Runners Lane where a big sign with hot pink letter blarred "GRAND OPENING...NEXT LEFT" he took this as a sign and kept going, making a left as stated, what he saw after that was pure perfection. **This is it** he thought as yet another grin came over his face. 


	7. Bumpy Conversation

"BUMPy Conversation"  
  
"Hi Dad, sleep well?" Bella asked sweetly getting up from the kitchen table to give him a hug.  
  
"Yup, good rest is always nice too, especially when you have a dead battery that needs fixing," he laughed reaching the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup, he motioned to Bella with his blue mug.  
  
"Thanks but I already had some."  
  
"Must've been up early huh? That's my little girl, always up and ready to sink her teeth into work," he came over and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and patted his chest.  
  
"Well Dad, techinically it wouldn't be my teeth...more like my hands," she finished laughing along with her dad. "So you all ready to go down?" she asked.  
  
"Just let me get my work boots and i'm all set," he raised a "one minute" finger and walked over to their closet, slipping on his work boots quickly. "Let's rol/whoaa Bella," he stopped in his tracks glancing at the still nice sized bruise on her forehead, he thought he'd felt a bump when he kissed her. "What happened to you?" he asked anxiously. She had to think on her feet, or toes...whatever, she had to think.  
  
"Oh this?" she started rubbing her index finger over it, feeling alot less pain than she felt when she was laying on Scout's bed the day before, which was probably why she forget it was still there. "I was with Will and Sean on the baseball field yesterday and they were short one guy so they let me play first base and what do you know, number 15 comes running and as he goes to, uhhh..." *mind blank* "slide i tried to tag him and his hand came up and hit my head, but you know me...tough tomboy, i still got him out," she breathed a sense of relief as she finished. She knew that if she had even mentioned Scout's name in the whole scenario her dad would get suspicious, it's not that he didn't like Scout it was just that he knew that since his and Bella's short fling, that Scout still kept feelings for her bottled up inside. He could always see it in his eyes, Mr. Banks had a way of reading people without saying a word, his daugther picked up on that very well too, like when she knew the first day she met Scout, that he was on his way to Rawley Academy, no questions asked.  
  
Bella pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "So ready to go now?" Her dad just looked at her puzzled. *Why does he have that weird "dad" look on his face* she thought.  
  
"Bella..." he began in a low tone scracthing his thick right eyebrow, "Will told me you met him on your break at Friendly's and he asked you for help studying so you headed for the Rawley library, i told him that was fine since we were slow yesterday anyway." Bella listened to him taking in each word so she could repharse her whole story and include the new information that was just relayed to her by her dad.  
  
"Yeah Dad, we went to the library for a while, and Will got bored, so he suggested we go to the..." she coughed. "Go to the baseball field, where we met up with Sean and played a few games, that's all." she tapped her foot nervously but not loud enough to hear.  
  
"Oh," he smiled. **Whew, he bought it.** she thought. "Let's go," he said opening the squeaky front door and leading her out. 


	8. SIGNS You're In Love

"SIGNS You're In Love"  
  
Scout parked quickly and hopped out of his Jeep to take a look around. He walked down the sidewalk path which was covered it painted designs from local artists, he picked out a favorite design which was located in the middle of the sidewalk, it was a girl standing next to a blueish artsy tree, she was reaching up to pick an apple, the tagline read "Let Your Imagination Reach Higher Limits" *I like that one* he thought. Continuing around the building he found white lights hanging up on the outside patio eatery with a silver fountain filling the last piece of space like a perfect puzzle fit.  
  
"Hey kid," a thick accented guy shouted. Scout turned around assuming he was talking to him.  
  
"Me?" he asked innocently pointing to himself.  
  
"Yeah you, I guess you must be legally blind or just didn't bother to read the sign that is hanging up on the side of this buildin' 'bout ten feet back," he motioned with his dirty thumb to where it was located. Scout turned around and walked back a few feet where he noticed a sign that said "Grand Opening Soon" below that in green magic marker he read "Private Propety" Scout gulped and turned back around to see the tough New Yorker standing with his arms crossed.  
  
"Sorry Sir, i must've missed that," Scout waved giving off a half scared smile. "It's just that I'm having this special evening with my girl/ well this girl i really am into, and i was looking for the perfect spot...i saw the sign a few blocks back and turned in here..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa" the New Yorker approached him swiftly. "You mean that sign with da big pink letters?" he asked questionably.  
  
"That was the one....look, sorry," Scout started but the guy interrupted him putting his hand out to shake.  
  
"Hey guy listen I'm real sorry i told my boys to take that down until tomorrow so we wouldn't have people coming in, but the jack asses must've forgotten," Scout unsurely shook his hand.  
  
"The name's Fatone, Marcus Fatone" the blonde headed guy said.  
  
"That's a nice grip you got there Mr. Fatone," Scout said shaking his hand a bit after letting go.  
  
"Please call me Marc, what's your name kid," he asked pulling a pack of Salem Lights from his pocket and lighting one up.  
  
"Scout, Scout Calhoun, i go to Rawley Academy it's a little ways from here," Scout said.  
  
"Ahh Rawley yeah i've heard of it, so what was all that stuff you said before about a girl?" Marcus asked blowing a puff of smoke into the air.  
  
"Well, I was looking for the perfect place to take her for a dinner out tonight and this seemed like the one." Scout sighed.  
  
"She hot?" Marcus asked winking. Scout paused for a second, he had to remember that as much as he loved Bella, that now right things were complicated due to the whole brother sister story between them, but then again he barely knew Marcus, in fact he didn't know him at all so he decided this was just one of those "something you'd only tell a perfect stranger" moments.   
  
"Is she ever, she has the most beautiful blonde hair, and these eyes, aww man its like the kind you can stare at for hours and get lost in, just by looking into them I sometimes think i can tell what's she's thinking, there's just one problem."  
  
"Niceee, real deep man...wait problem? How could there be a problem, you're into her she's into you, right?" Marcus asked throwing his cig on the ground and stepping on it. "Hold on one sec Scout," Marcus motioned to his beeper which was vibrating, he checked the number and took out his cell, dialing slowly. "Yeah, Kevin I told you 3 hours ago...no, it was 3 hours ago because it was right before i went on coffee break....ok well then can you do it now please? Thaaaaaaank you," Marcus finished clicking his phone off. "Sorry man, what were you saying?" Marcus asked awaiting Scout's answer. Scout decided in a spilt second that he really didn't feel like discussing the whole big story right then and there.  
  
"Actually man you know what? I have to get going..it was nice talking to you though, and once you guys are open I'll be sure to come back," Scout said walking backwards down the path back to the parking lot and waving.  
  
"Hey Scout, hold up just one sec," Marcus called. Scout stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Since everything here is basically done accept for a few minor adjustments which me and Kevin can have fixed up by tonight...why don't you bring you girl here tonight, it'll be just you two and well me and Kev..."  
  
"What do you mean, like a private dinner?" Scout asked anxiously.  
  
"Exactly, me and Kev do all the handy work around here, but our main job is cooking...you like pasta?" Marcus asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a big fan of manchottis," Scout said.  
  
"Perfection my friend, look here's my card, call me sometime between five and seven tonight and I'll get it all arrange for you...Manchottis and chicken parm over candlelight...you liking this idea," Marcus finished.  
  
"Wow, yea-yes it sounds great, but why are you doing all this for me, you don't even know me," Scout said laughing as he looked at the card he was handed. It was white with bold black letters that read "Italian Paradise: Where Pasta Lives (310)768-0987".  
  
"Let's just say it's a apology for the little error in judgement from before," he winked.  
  
"Ok then, five to seven got it, thank you so much," Scout finished making his way to his Jeep.  
  
"No problem man, see you later," Marcus finished picking up his ringing cell again. "Yeah..." By the time Scout started up his Jeep he had the goofiest smile on his face he just couldn't get rid of, and it's not like he wanted to, because now he knew for sure that fate was on his side and something was suppose to happen on the evening ahead, he just didn't exactly know what it was yet. 


	9. Your Escort Has Arrived

"Your Escort Has Arrived"  
  
  
Bella's day slowly went by, a car here, an oil change there until finally she heard what   
she'd been waiting for.  
  
"Sweetie you can go on ahead, I'll see you later."  
  
"Alright Dad, I'll be home later on, I think I'm just going to go for a run and then  
head home," she said.  
  
"Ok," her dad finished waving.  
  
Bella went for her quick run before heading back home, she just wanted to clear her head and   
process her thoughts for the moment. Once home she went upstairs and began ramaging through   
her clothes to figure out exactly what it was she was going to wear on her date. She stopped   
dead in her tracks realizing the thought that just came over her...this is Scout...it's a   
date, no she thought. **I'm not trying to impress him, I'm not, maybe I'll just wear this**   
she thought pulling a brand new pair of jeans and a white dress top from her closet.   
She sat it aside on her bed, went to take a shower and laid down, falling asleep.  
  
At around five her dad awoke her from her dreamland.  
  
"Bella..sweetie you up?" he whisper gentely shaking her.  
  
"Ye-yup..uh huh..." she yawned turning over. "What's up dad," she said with a stretch.  
  
"Scout is here, I sent him into the living room to wait, said something about dinner plans?"   
  
"Oh god, oh god, I fell asleep...umm tell him I'll be down in a second..." she said panicking  
as her dad went back downstairs. She quickly stripped down to only her underwear and bra   
grabbing the clothes she'd set aside earlier. She grunted as she ripped the tag from her  
new jeans and slid them up her tiny waist buttoning them. Next she went for the shirt  
sparying it with some water to get out the slight wrinkled look.  
  
"Brush...brush..." she mumbled reaching in her draw and finding it..she took the hairband from  
her wrist and pulled her hair back making a french braid in the process. Then after a quick  
teeth brushing and a little eyeshadow she begin the journey downstairs.  
  
  
"Yes Mr. Banks no later than twelve I promise...." Scout smiled sitting back on the couch, he  
was wearing a light blue polo shirt and khakis, and was convinced that he probably took longer  
to pick out his attire than the average teenage girl.  
  
"Hey." Bella said stepping down the last step.  
  
"Hey, you look...nice" Scout grinned.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah let's go," Scout said opening the door for her and leading her to his Jeep.  
  
"So you hungry?" he asked opening his Jeep door.  
  
"Starved, so you better have picked a nice place for us..." she pointed sweetly in his   
direction.  
  
"Oh yeah don't worry," he looked over at her as the moonlight made its way over their faces.  
"I picked the perfect place," and with that the engine roared and they were off. 


	10. A Speechless Laughter

"A Speechless Laughter"  
  
After a short drive Scout and Bella arrived at Italian Paradise. Scout walked around to the  
passenger's side of his Jeep and opened the door.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Calhoun" Bella nodded.  
  
"My pleasure," Scout said extending his hand.   
  
The pair began walking down the painted sidewalk until they came to a sign. Bella read  
the sign out loud.  
  
"Welcome Scout & Beautiful Girl, uhhh..." she begin to blush, Scout was just about to come  
up with an explanation when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Marcus.  
  
"Hey Scout buddy, you made it," Marcus shouted cheerfully walking over to greet him.  
  
"Yes Sir..." Scout said.  
  
"Oh please no Sir, you'll make me feel old," he laughed, then glanced in Bella's direction.  
"So this must be the beau.."  
  
"Bella, Marc this is Bella, Bella meet Marcus or Marc for short, him and his friend Kevin  
are chefs here."  
  
"Hi." Bella smiled shaking his hand, "Nice place you got here, but where are all your   
customers?" she asked a little confused.  
  
"Oh, see we arent actually opened yet for business," Marcus started.  
  
"Nicee Scout, you found us a restaurant where we cant eat," Bella patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh no no see Scout here ran into me earlier this afternoon, I promised him a free private  
dinner with his girl...friend...his friend and I'm a man of my word...and can i just say  
you definitely live up to his description." Marcus finished removing his Yankees cap and  
adjusting his hair.  
  
"And what description might that be?" Bella asked looking directly at Scout.  
  
"Uhhh, shall we sit down," Scout piped up quickly changing the subject. Bella playfully  
rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Right this way..." Marcus motioned to the pair. Scout and Bella continued down the path  
and around the side of the open patio, turning the corner their eyes widened. A table  
for two sat in the middle of the patio surronded by lights and the fountain lightly trickeling  
with water, the table included two maroon candles which were lit, a bottle of fine red wine   
and a silk white tablecloth.  
  
"This is...wow." Scout cut himself off, he was indeed speechless. He never thought someone  
he just met, almost a total stranger would be able to create the perfect date setting complete  
with all the trimmings.  
  
"Marcus this is lovely." Bella said turning towards him. Marcus simply winked and seated the  
two at their table. He then removed the wine from its chilled ice and popped the cork, gently  
pouring into the glasses.  
  
"I hope you are hungry, Kev and I have everything prepared, manichottis and chicken parm  
coming right up, be back in a minute or two," Marcus winked again walking back into the  
restaurant.  
  
"Bella, I-I," Scout shuddered a bit. "You do like manchottis and chicken parm, i hope."  
  
"No I hate it!" she said seriously. Scout's stomache sunk lower than he could've imagined.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Scout." Bella said.  
  
"Yeah?" he gulped.  
  
"I completely just nailed you into the wood," she bursted out laughing. Scout sighed and  
laughed along with her. She could always make him fall for things, including her. 


End file.
